Fate
by BeeJang
Summary: *Complete* LG/OC Can argument turn to love? This was Legolas feeling towards Gondor Warrior, Annoc who faithfully loved Boromir. Can Legolas change Annoc's heart? There's spoilers in this fiction and well just a little slash, very little, I promise.
1. The Meeting with Gondor Warrior

Theoden received the aid from Gondor. One of the warriors attracted Legolas. However, he hated Elf and had some past relationship with Boromir. How'd Legolas react? Warning : a little Slash can be found.  
  
Hello everyone, maybe I should sum up my story a bit. It based on the book. (Sorry for movie fans who did not read book) Well, the story is focused on Aragorn group. (Sorry again for those who love Frodo and Sam). Of course, there is my own character who will play major part in the story, (kind of Mary Sue, I may say that) and Boromir will be there as well (heehee, he is my favorite.). You may wonder HOW, so let's check my story.  
  
Warning for those who reject Slash fiction, you can leave if you like.  
  
I must say sorry for all the errors you found. English is not my mother language.  
  
I never own Lotr characters, I only wish I could.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
#1 The Meeting with Gondor Warrior  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Fate is hard to break." Legolas said to himself before placing his eyes on the unconscious person in his arms. The wound from the poisonous arrow needed to be cured at once.  
  
"The only wish I can make is for you, my dear, I wish you could open your eyes and say something to me again?" Prince of Mirkwood murmured softly and signed. Then, the past memory came back to his heart.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Theoden King sat at his throne, surrounded by the brave soldiers and the Grey Company. Three warriors proudly walked into the hall.  
  
"Say your name, Gondor warriors," said Theoden King.  
  
The front man stepped forward and bowed. He was tall and proud with gray eyes and a sign of brave man.  
  
"Hirgon, I am, errand rider of Denethor, my friend, Wolverine, son of Shrider and Annoc, the wanderer swordsman of Gondor, we are here under the command of Denethor to bring the army for your service," said Hirgon and handed the letter to Eomer.  
  
Eomer received the letter and checked the Gondor's mark before handed it to Theoden.  
  
"In the time of war, I can't return Denethor's kindness and friendship, the only true friend of Mark, except my sincerely grateful from my heart," said Theoden after reading the letter and handed back to Eomer.  
  
"I will inform Denethor as you said," answered Hirgon.  
  
The smile planted the King before he turned to Wolverine. "Your father was a great warrior ever written in Gondor history. I still can recall the day I was in the field with him. I am glad to go for a war with my friend's son."  
  
"With pleasure, my lord, to be under your service is my honor," said Wolverine.  
  
Lastly, Theoden King turned to see the last warrior of Gondor. With fair of face under the helmet, he wore the gold circlet with red ruby shone brightly at his forehead. He was quite tall and thin, strangely different from other warriors but looked very fast and expertise.  
  
"Your story of intellectual sword skill hits my ears for ages, wanderer Annoc, I don't think you are really exist till today," said Theoden King interestingly.  
  
Annoc's lip curled into a smile and bowed, "It's fine for you to think that I'm not existing. I never wish to stay long at any place except Gondor. But from now on, I'm sure that my sword will lay as your service, my lord." Annoc said with deep clear voice and raised. The rudy stone shone brightly.  
  
"Great indeed, victorious god laid hands at your side. At this time, I got the fearless Rohan warriors, here, my right hand from friends," Theoden King opened his right hand to Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, "And left hand from Gondor, we will never surrender!"  
  
After the voice of great King, the cry of brave men covered the hall.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Can't sleep? Annoc," asked the low voice. The warrior turned to face the caller. The darkness in the middle of the night slipped away by the moonlight.  
  
"You too, don't you, Aragorn?" smiled Annoc and turned his face back to Gondor direction. The white scarf covered his head blew in the wind.  
  
"You know me." Aragorn stepped closer and looked at Annoc.  
  
Annoc smiled, "Heir of Isildur, Lord of Dunadain, real King of Gondor, the only man on earth, if anyone who do not heard of your name, that person should not be called the warrior."  
  
"You praise me too much, wanderer," said Aragorn. He looked up at the sky. "Did you stay at Gondor?"  
  
"Just once, I always traveled from land to land, didn't stay at one place quite long," said Annoc. He crossed his arms and walked slowly around the garden before he laid his back on the oak tree. His eyes placed on Aragorn, "But I still wondered why I could stay at Gondor longer than any places. You should go there. The people lived in peace for many years ago until."  
  
"The darkness covered the land. The war fired over places," said Aragorn and returned his glance to Annoc.  
  
"Yes, war . it's not the war to seize more territory but for protecting our motherland. Gondor is the same as Rohan. We protect our homeland from the power of Mordor. Brave soldiers sacrificed themselves to save our land," said Annoc and signed.  
  
For the short while, Aragorn noticed the eyes of wonder deep inside the wanderer Annoc. He was quite tall and very thin, strangely different from warriors. Even there were signs of honorable marks at his arms but his face was fair and handsome with red ruby shown brightly at his forehead.  
  
Aragorn couldn't remove his eyes from that beauty but his mind turned clear, seemed to forget the most important duty until the elven voice woke him up.  
  
"Aragorn?" The voice called him before Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwook appeared from the other sides of oak tree where Annoc stood there. Legolas just seemed to notice the wanderer Annoc, "You're here too," said Legolas.  
  
"Yes, it's me, so what?" said Annoc and released his arms from his chest. He stepped forward and faced Legolas. The smile slipped away from the wanderer's lips.  
  
"Do I know you before?" asked the Elven Prince. His eyes placed on the fair face of Annoc.  
  
"Nay, this is the first . Oh, maybe second if you count the meeting at the hall," said Annoc.  
  
"I feel so strangely familiar with you, seem like we ."  
  
"You only think for yourself. I never have any business with any Elves, never!" Annoc said strongly with high voice.  
  
"I do not know which elf caused you trouble until you do not want to be associated with other elves," Legolas raised his eyebrows. He didn't fully understand about Annoc's feeling towards his race or any of his words caused any annoyance. Legolas looked at Aragorn who looked quite puzzled as well.  
  
Annoc seemed to be recognized, he turned his face other ways and said, "I go now, good night."  
  
Wanderer Annoc didn't wait for the reply, he walked back to the castle and left confused Legolas and puzzled Aragorn there.  
  
"Did I say anything wrong? Or else, I may interrupt anything. The way you look at that man was very strange," asked Legolas.  
  
"I don't know either, Legolas, but one thing I'm sure, I'm not in your last opinion caused I still love the gentleness of the woman," said Aragorn. But he still wondered himself. At the time he looked deeply into Annoc's eyes, his mind had turned white, unable to acknowledge anything until the elven voice pulled him back to reality.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
After that night, Legolas did not have a chance to say anything to Annoc again. He kept himself apart from the elf but he still talked to Eomer, Aragorn and Gimli, the dwarf. Otherwise, Annoc would stay with Gondor soldiers. Even while they rode, everytime Legolas drew his horse nearby, Annoc would turn his face other ways or move away from the elf.  
  
This time, dear friend Gimli rode with Eomer, left no chance for the young Prince to consult his doubt.  
  
Until they reached Hornburg, Eomer set his man and discussed with Aragorn and Wolverine. Annoc fed away slowly and saw Gimli leaning against the breastwork and Legolas sat above the parapet. Annoc threw his body next to Gimli. The dwarf turned to look at the swordsman interestingly.  
  
"Your sword is great long, wanderer swordsman," said Gimli after he looked at the length of the Annoc's sword. While it lay on the ground, its length might equal to the height of the dwarf, Gloin's son.  
  
Annoc smiled and took his sword above his waist. He drew this sword half from the sheath. The light from the sharp shone brightly. "This is the crystal sword, transparently clear but strongly solid. Lord Denethor gave to me before the war of ." Annoc stopped for a while, "Well, it was the worst war ever." He sheathed his sword and turned to face Gimli. The red ruby at the circlet hit the dwarf's eyes.  
  
"Oh . your circlet is beautiful as well, Annoc, seem to be the kinds of dwarf work," said Gimli.  
  
"You have great eyes, my friend, especially for the beauty of the crafts. My circlet is made by the best craftsman of your kin, passed from my ancestor to me," said Annoc.  
  
"I know that, see, Legolas . how great my eyes are," laughed Gimli.  
  
Legolas turned to see his friends and finally placed his eyes at Annoc who did not have a little glance back at all. The Elven Price was doubted with the hatred feeling deep inside the swordsman to the elves. He was wondered but did not want to ask until the wanderer Annoc said it out by himself.  
  
"I feel that so, my dear friend Gimli, even at the night when my eyes can't see anything clearly, you still can see the beauty of the red ruby," said Legolas.  
  
"Yes, yes," answered Gimli, "I want to continue talking to you, Annoc, but the journey on the horseback tired me."  
  
"Just rest, Gimli, the fighting draws nearer now," said Annoc.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
End of #1  
  
Thanks for reading, I hope you love it, and please review.  
  
----------------------------------------- 


	2. The battle at Hornburg

Hello again, my dear readers. I hope you enjoy my story. Here you will find more argument between Legolas and Annoc and also Boromir come out but just a little, heehee, not now, fan of Boromir, please be patient for the next chapter.  
  
I didn't own Lotr characters.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
#2 The battle at Hornburg  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
The fire of war covered every inch of the field. The crushing of the swords and the pierce of the arrows grew louder. The ladders were lifted up and cast down.  
  
In the nighttime over the field, the crystal sword sparkled fiercely before it cut enemies into two.  
  
"Aragorn, watch out!" shouted Annoc. He jumped from the dead orc, pierced the sword into wild man from Dunland at the back of Isildur's Heir. He threw away the dead body from his way and lay his back with Aragorn. Both held their sword tightly.  
  
"Crystal sword, evilly wielded," said Aragorn and gasped his breath.  
  
"My sword fights alongside with Anduril, that's my honor, Aragorn!" answered back Annoc. He took his deep breath before he jumped to the group of new orcs.  
  
"Aragorn! Annoc! Come this way!" called Legolas. He shot the orc at the back of Aragorn, made way for two warriors.  
  
Suddenly, the orc that had lain motionless nearby tripped at Annoc's heels and he fell. The orcs jumped to the warrior but were swept by the crystal sword that cut the body of two orcs in just a single pierce, another two orcs had slain by Anduril, and the other died from the elf arrow.  
  
Aragorn grabbed Annoc and ran together inside the postern. Legolas shot the last arrow before he ran inside as the last person. The door had been closed and piled with the stone.  
  
"I repaid you, Annoc," said Aragorn.  
  
"Thanks, Aragorn," answered Annoc before he turned to Legolas, "For you, I will find way to repay." Annoc looked straightly at the elf from Mirkwood.  
  
Legolas raised his eyebrow and wondered, "I don't want any repay."  
  
"And I do not want to be in debt with anybody as well."  
  
"Especially with me, an elf," asked Legolas before he stepped forward to face the proud Gondor warrior, "I don't understand why you seem to dislike elves."  
  
"You don't need to know. However, I thank you for saving my life. When that chance comes, I will surely repay you," Annoc said quickly before he walked away.  
  
Legolas watched Gondor warrior with speechless. The Elven Prince was about to follow and settled their argument but Aragorn lay his hand on Legolas shoulder.  
  
"Not now, Legolas," said Aragorn, "When time comes, I'm sure he will tell us but not now."  
  
Legolas felt offended. Never before anyone could make him angry but only this Gondor man. Legolas signed and shook his head before he followed Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn looked around and trembled while there was no sign of Gimli and Eomer. Legolas seemed to notice that his friend was not there as well.  
  
"Where's Gimli?" cried Legolas.  
  
"I don't know either. I didn't see him at all since the battle behind the wall," said Aragorn.  
  
"That's bad news," said Legolas, "I hope he can escape to the cave on time but I prefer him to be with me."  
  
Aragorn and Legolas found Annoc who was talking seriously with Gondor soldier.  
  
"Sir Wolverine took our men straight to the orcs behind the wall."  
  
"I hope he will be fine," said Annoc. He took one short dagger and tucked behind his belt. His fair face turned a bit worry.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
There were a roar and blast of fire. The sky turned gray and reflected with the light of Anduril. Orcs and wild men from Dunland disunited while Aragorn jumped and swept his sword. Along with Anduril, the light from the crystal sword shimmered brightly in the field, evilly pierced into two orcs at once. Warrior Annoc threw the dead bodies away from his way.  
  
Man of Gondor looked back and forth and saw two orcs came straight, he jumped by his feet above two orcs. "For Gondor!" shouted Annoc before he swung his sword, cut their heads.  
  
Legolas appreciated in Annoc sword skill and his movement. Moreover, the elf was surprised with the extraordinary height of Annoc jump. No man on earth should be able to jump at that height except the elven race.  
  
Legolas did not have time to think about this puzzle in the field. He left no arrow and he needed to use his knife in the battle.  
  
Then, they heard the horn. The light was brighter than the sun in the sky.  
  
"Gandalf, he's back!" cried Aragorn.  
  
"Mithranthir!" said Legolas gladly.  
  
Lastly, the host of Isengard was beaten.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Annoc looked at the field. The war left nothing except the killing hand and the cry of the ground. He griped his hand to his forehead and lowered to his chest. His mind thought of somebody who he kept closer to his heart. In this moment, if he was here, his feeling now should be a lot better.  
  
Standing proudly with dignity, tall and broad as great warrior, dark hair, fair of face, his smile full of concerns and grey eyes with love and care especially a gaze at Annoc, all these memories locked insides Annoc's heart.  
  
"Boromir, I wish you would be here with me, just liked the time while we triumphed the eastern war together," whispered Annoc to himself.  
  
Far at his back beyond the awareness of Gondor warrior, Legolas, the Elven Prince stood there, wondering himself for hearing the name of his old friend, one fellowship of the ring from Annoc.  
  
The voice of the dwarf grew louder before his short leg brought his strong body there. Gimli, Gloin's son shouted along the way. Legolas turned to see his friend at the same time as Annoc noticed the elf.  
  
"Gimli, I'm glad to see you again," said Legolas.  
  
"The last orc was quite tough but I could handle even I got a little scratch," boasted Gimli. His head covered with white linen stained with blood.  
  
"You're injured," said Annoc. He stepped forward inside the group. His eyes were on Gimli but he had a short glance at Legolas, liked he wondered whether this elf had heard anything he said.  
  
"That's not much, my friend," said Gimli before his face turned worried, "But your friend, Wolverine, Shrider's son, was hurt quite badly."  
  
"Oh, thanks for your news, even it evilly sounds," said Annoc before he walked away. Then, he stopped while meeting Theoden King on his way, alongside of the King, here came Aragorn, Eomer and Gandalf.  
  
"You're a great swordsman, Annoc of Gondor," said Theoden.  
  
Annoc bowed his head in front of the great King, "My sword serves you as my life."  
  
"Great!" King of Mark put his hand on Annoc's shoulder, "I will go to Isengard, you can stay here if you wish to take care your brave friend of Gondor."  
  
Annoc raised his head, full of respect for the King's kindness, "I wish to follow you, King of Mark, not for the duty but as my own wish," said Annoc strongly. He took a glance at Gandalf who smiled back.  
  
"You may go, Annoc, your friend, Wolverine, brave warrior of Gondor may wish to see you," said Theoden.  
  
"Thank you, my lord," said Annoc before he stepped at his side, slowly walked away to meet a group of Gondor soldiers.  
  
With coincidence or charming spell cast that place, every eye followed the body of Gondor warrior who slipped inside the citadel.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Annoc saw the strong body of Wolverine covered with the bandages. He felt regret for his friend. War never brought any joy, only the loss of men and bodies.  
  
Other Gondor soldier was cleaning at Wolverine's arm. Annoc nodded his head and that soldier stood up and went away. Wanderer Annoc threw himself and continued that job.  
  
"You should not do this, Sir Annoc, I'm not worthy," said Wolverine with broken voice.  
  
"Don't say that again, my friend, I'm sorry that I did not be by your side. These wounds would never happen," said Annoc and wrapped the linen at the wound.  
  
"You're great, my master."  
  
"I'm not worth enough to be your master, Wolverine, only Denethor whom you must serve."  
  
"And Boromir, my lord, including you as well."  
  
"Nay, Wolverine, Boromir has passed away, I'm no longer your master."  
  
Wolverine looked deeply into his master eyes and fully understood, "Sir Annoc," said Wolverine in low tone with sympathy. He was sad with the news of the death of his beloved master. But it could not compare with the feeling of the man in front of him.  
  
"Yes?" asked Annoc and looked back to his friend.  
  
"I wish to see your hair in the sunlight. I'm afraid that I will not have a chance to see your unearthly beauty again."  
  
"Your words sounded liked you will pass away soon, my friend, only these tiny wounds can't be matched that eastern war we had ever faced together," laughed Annoc.  
  
Wolverine smiled back, only the sound of laughter with the smile planted his master's fair face, no wonder that he, the brave Gondor soldiers along with Lord Boromir could sacrifice themselves to protect.  
  
"I wish you to be better soon, my friend, standing straight, strongly raised again," said Annoc. He leaned his body and kissed his friend's brow before he stood up. Slowly, Annoc took the helmet from his head.  
  
The three fellowships saw him with amazement. It seemed that the time had been stopped while the golden hair fell from the helmet, covered his back. He was handsome with the power of red bright ruby that made his face fairer beyond the beauty of man.  
  
Annoc stepped forward and faced his three friends. Aragorn, Arathorn's son, Heir of Isildur, beside him was Gimli, Gloin's son, strongest dwarf ever, and finally came, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood and it had been him that the golden swordsman stopped his eye.  
  
"You're an elf liked me," said Legolas amazingly and surprisingly.  
  
"Half correct, Legolas, please amend your understanding. My blood are concentrated on man kind at my father side," said Annoc. His voice was strong and proud liked every time he argued with the Elven Prince.  
  
"But the Elven blood also did not run dry from your body," fulfilled Legolas.  
  
"You!" Annoc stepped forward furiously.  
  
"You both are strange. Whenever you meet, you always argue," cried Gimli, straight to the point.  
  
"I agree," smiled Aragorn. Annoc stared angrily at both friends. This made Aragorn flung into laughter, "You are really strange, Annoc, I found its uncommon for the friendship of Gimli, the dwarf and Legolas, the elf but this can't be matched with you, Annoc," said Aragorn.  
  
Annoc said nothing, he slipped outside and looked at the field. Rohan soldiers took the dead bodies of brave soldiers together. His face turned pale with sorrow. He noticed Legolas and Aragorn followed him.  
  
The golden hair flew along the soft wind, shimmering in the sunlight. Annoc the brave signed.  
  
"Anything left in your heart, you can tell, if you see me as your friend," said Aragorn.  
  
The sad smile planted at his fair face, Annoc was about to say something but any word could pass his lip. "Many things are in my heart, I can't compile it."  
  
Legolas stepped forward and faced the warrior. His eyes filled with doubt. Wanderer Annoc looked at Legolas fair face and signed.  
  
"My father is Lord Renenald, brave warlord of Gondor, my mother is Lady Laurel, the fair elf of Lorien. My life seemed to be healthy but one day, group of elves from unknown forest took my mother away. I was very young and I never met her again till now. My father got a letter from lost forest. My mother had passed away. Her heart was broken to be parted from my father and me. It was the reason why I hate elves and you," said Annoc. His voice was proud but his eyes were full of sorrow.  
  
"You're a half blood with strong mankind. Even myself, I can hardly see your elven kind clearly till today," said Aragorn. He laid his hand on Annoc shoulder and felt sorry for his friend fate.  
  
"Yes, only my golden hair that shown the sign of elven kind, apart from that, I'm one of your kind," said Annoc.  
  
"But I don't say so," argued Legolas. He placed his eyes on the fair face of Annoc. "Your elven blood never shed away from your body, sharp eyesight, love in the wood, battle skill and also immortal life-force, all these things are in yourself."  
  
"It's not the thing I want!" said Annoc. The sad eyes turned to flame with anger. The proud Elven Prince looked back without fear.  
  
"You have been selected for an elf. You can't run away from the reality, Annoc, just accept it with your heart," said Legolas. He raised his head proudly in his race. Moreover, his heart filled with joy that could beat this Gondor man. His lip curled into a smile and made Annoc even more furious. Annoc said nothing and stepped inside at once.  
  
Aragorn looked back at the Elven prince unbelievable. Legolas seemed to be very happy, and might be a lot happier than meeting Gimli alive.  
  
"You said that my eyes were strange when I looked at him, I'm sure you're totally wrong, my friend," said Aragorn but the smile was still on the elf fair face. "Because I'm sure that now your eyes are more strange than me, Legolas," laughed Aragorn while he saw his friend turned shock.  
  
Aragorn followed Annoc, leaving the elf to be with his own thought alone.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Thanks for reading, and please review.  
  
----------------------------------------- 


	3. Legolas and Boromir

Hello!! Firstly, I need to say THANKS for all my dear reviewers. I'm so glad that you like my story. I hope this Chapter will not make you regret ^ ^  
  
Well, well, Boromir is here!!! Hope you enjoy how sweet he is, heehee.  
  
I never own Lotr characters.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
3# Legolas and Boromir  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Theoden King and the company departed to Isengard. Gandalf on Shadowfax led the company, closely followed by Annoc. Legolas intended to ride beside Annoc even he knew that this Gondor warrior did not have any glance back at him. Gimli who rode with Legolas sensed his friend feeling towards Annoc and quite wondered how this could happen. Legolas looked very happy and seemed to be so please to make Annoc being resentful.  
  
Out of the eaves of the woods, the company journeyed straight through Fords of Isen, passed the Gap of Rohan, across the river to the feet of Misty Mountains, and they halted there by midnight. Gimli jumped from the horseback immediately.  
  
"My heart is strong, but yet my body is weary," said Theoden King.  
  
Aragorn turned to see Annoc who led his black horse, Blackwind its name, to the riverside. He did not wonder to see the Elven Prince who led his horse, Arod, followed Annoc closely. For Hasufel, Aragorn's horse, was taken by Eomer and other soldiers other ways.  
  
"What do you think about this, my friend?" asked Gimli with strangely soft voice than usual. The dwarf turned to the same direction as Aragorn.  
  
"Anything can happen I dare say, Master Gimli, our Elven Prince of Mirkwood got lost now." Aragorn grinned before threw his body beside the dwarf. Both stared at one elf and one half elf at the riverside interestingly.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Annoc just noticed the fair elf. His bright mood suddenly turned to unreasonable dull. He stepped beside Blackwind closed to the big tree, and hoped that Legolas would take his horse another side, and then, Blackwind would make a distance away from the elf.  
  
However, Man of Gondor was totally wrong. Legolas left his horse, Arod, along the black horse, slowly walked and laid his back at the big tree. He sang the elven song softly and placed his eyes on the wanderer Annoc.  
  
"Tonight, the moonlight is shining beautifully, even the mountain fully covered its light, don't you think so?" said Legolas.  
  
The wind blew his blonde hair softly. The elf keen eyes enjoyably kept on the unearthly fair face suchlike a maiden of Annoc who stood in front of him. At the same time, he felt annoyed with the white scarf on Annoc's head which entirely covered the beautiful golden hair. In this most pleasant time, if he could enjoy the beauty of the nighttime along with the man with most beautiful golden hair, that would be splendid.  
  
"I observe not, pardon me," answered Annoc. He felt so irritated and wondered about the elf's plan.  
  
"I'm regret to learn that, you know, I love to be under the moonlight, wandering around the woods, among the trees while they fell asleep. Here under the million stars, you will be free from everything."  
  
"Don't speak of your elven feeling with me, that's no use, caused I do not fascinated myself with the natural beauty liked you," said Annoc before he turned to face the elf.  
  
To his wonder, Annoc did not think that the fair elf, Prince of Mirkwood, stared straightly at him. Legolas did not place his eyes on the night sky, absorbed the beauty of the nighttime as he just said. Legolas eyes were gentle with burning desire within and Annoc could sense it.  
  
At that moment, Annoc's heart was beating faster. This kind of desire that could tremble his heart did only belong to the eyes of his beloved Boromir. Annoc did not understand his own feeling at all, especially with Legolas, the hatred elf kin, always bothered, and also the fairest elf he ever met.  
  
Legolas saw Annoc fair face clearly. His face was outstanding handsome with red ruby shimmering under the moonlight. His body was slenderly smart suchlike a maiden but standing tall and proud. Legolas was quite surprised to learn that the half blood would be created with such perfectly beauty.  
  
Their exchange sights were interrupted by Eomer and two soldiers who took their horses away.  
  
"You need no rest, do you?" asked Eomer without noticing anything.  
  
"I need, Eomer, I'm so tired now," answered Annoc. He tuned to face Eomer, did not want to look at the elf any longer.  
  
"Please do so and don't worry, tonight, the soldiers will take their turn for a watch," said Eomer.  
  
Wanderer Annoc gave a friendly smiled before slipped away to the oak tree where Gimli already fell asleep. He threw his body not far from the dwarf before fell asleep as well. Without knowing that the Elven Price also sat closely beside him.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
The sunlight shone softly at the field. The white scarf flew along with wind. The body of man stood there at the hill, looking at the golden field.  
  
"Annoc," called the gentle voice. Annoc turned to face the caller without any hesitation. The shadow of great man drew on the ground with the sound of hard footsteps coming nearer.  
  
"Boromir, my lord, any business I may serve," said Annoc and bowed. He was unable to raise his head and faced his lord's eyes, only saw the shadow of the tall body lay on the green grass in front of him.  
  
"We're here, privately alone, don't say these kinds of words again," said Boromir before stepped closer. He released the scarf on Annoc's head, let the golden hair flew straightly in the air, shimmering under the sunlight. His fingers moved from Annoc's fair cheek down to his chin and finally raised the fair face up and leaned himself closer.  
  
"My lord, let me go." Annoc whispered softly and wiped off Boromir's hand. He stepped backward too fast, lost the balance of this body and almost fell.  
  
But the Lord of Gondor was faster. Boromir encircled Annoc's waist and easily took that body into his strong arms. He sensed the resistance from the body in his arms but then, slowly calm down after he gently stroke the golden soft hair, buried his head on the trembling shoulder and whispered the name softly again and again.  
  
"My dear Annoc, I'm so scared," said Boromir.  
  
"Why do you scare, my lord?" said Annoc. He rested his fair face on Boromir's shoulder.  
  
"I'm scared to lose you, my dearest. In that war, if anything happened to you, I couldn't imagine how to go on with my life,"  
  
"And so, you accepted the arrow yourself instead of me, you acted like a fool," said Annoc. He tried to push his body away the warm arms but Boromir did not release his arms and looked deeply into Annoc's blue eyes.  
  
Slowly, Annoc lifted his hand and thrust inside the leather tunic, touching the strong chest of man with the white bandages. Boromir took Annoc's hand and placed on his warm chest exactly on his heart.  
  
"Far from my heart," whispered Boromir. His eyes never turned away from the fair face of Annoc.  
  
"I'm glad you are fine, my great warlord," said Annoc. He took his hand back and stepped out of Boromir's arms.  
  
Boromir grabbed Annoc's arm at once, "Annoc!" cried Boromir impatiently. His eyes full of burning desires stared at Annoc without any blinking. "I don't know what happen to me now, or else I may weary from the seemingly unending war, and until, my emotion turned eccentric. Your fair face kept haunting me and I only know that your beauty tortured me so much. I want you to be by my sides always."  
  
"Boromir," said Annoc. Not only his voice was tremble but also his heart was beating fast. His body almost melted away with Boromir ardent eyes full of desire.  
  
"I love you, Annoc, my heart can continue beating because of you, my dearest. If anything happen to you, my life will turn no value," said Boromir finally. He stepped closer to Annoc who lifted his arms over Boromir's neck, leaning his face closer to his lips passionately.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
The loud cry from the Rohan soldiers woke Annoc from his dream. But the first feeling he could sense was the soft place his head had been laid was slowly moving. Annoc raised his head and stared unbelievable. That soft place was Legolas' shoulder where he had laid his head and fell asleep. Legolas smiled sweetly back at Annoc. His smile made the elf fair face looked more kind and handsome and also Legolas took Annoc's hand in his.  
  
"You!" cried Annoc.  
  
"What?" said Legolas innocently.  
  
"How can you do this?"  
  
"Do what?" asked Legolas, still with innocent voice.  
  
"Just now, you!"  
  
"Me, what?" grinned Legolas, "No, I'm not, it's you who lay your head on my shoulder. You seemed to be comfortably slept so I don't like to wake you up."  
  
"You!" cried Annoc angrily but he could not think any word to say back to this clever elf. Annoc bit his lip and turned other way, just noticed the eyes with unbelievable feeling from Aragorn and Gimli whom stared at them for quite a long time.  
  
Annoc turned back angrily to Legolas. The elf still smiled merrily. Then, Annoc felt that his hand was in Legolas' hand.  
  
"Leave my hand!" said Annoc and took his hand. He stood up at once and walked straight to Gandalf and Eomer at other sides of the camp.  
  
Legolas was so happy with the angry eyes of this Gondor man. His hand was so soft, strangely different from other warriors who held swords and went for war. Legolas lifted his hand to his lip but his eyes still placed at Annoc's back.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
End #3  
  
Thanks for reading, any comments? Please review.  
  
----------------------------------------- 


	4. Can't I replace him?

Hi!! I hope you're still with me ^ ^ Well, in this chapter, the King Company just reached Isengard and met the Hobbits. Moreover, Legolas realized now how he felt for Annoc, heehehe, it's just the beginning of the sweet scene, more will come next chapters.  
  
Thanks for all my reviewers.  
  
I did not own Lotr characters.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
#4 Can't I replace him?  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
The mist covered the way. Even million bright stars couldn't give so much light. The sound of whispers seemed to be unending. Theoden King and the company slept no more.  
  
The Wizard's Vale was desolate with smoke alongside. The company could see the black great pillar, seemed like a hand pointing to the North. Gandalf rode to the mist, followed by Annoc the brave until they reached the doors of Isengard.  
  
With great surprise, the doors lay twisted on the grounds, everything around that place seemed to be ruined. And among the stone, they hardly noticed the two small figures at their ease, as if they had just finished eating. One figure jumped to his feet and bowed very low in front of Theoden King.  
  
Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were so pleased to meet their friends again. Gandalf led the King Company to meet Treebeard at the northern wall.  
  
"You better stay here, Annoc, there's nothing to be worry about while I'm with your Lord," said Gandalf to Annoc before he stepped beside Aragorn. But when he noticed the sweet eyes from Legolas, he suddenly turned his face other way.  
  
Aragorn sensed Annoc's attitude and felt so sorry for Legolas. If Legolas wanted to win his man's heart, he might have a hard work. Merry and Pippin exchanged their looks to both proud men amazingly until Aragorn gained his conscious.  
  
"Annoc, here are my friends, Hobbits of Shire, Merry, Meriadoc, son of Saradoc and Pippin, son of Paladin, House of Took," said Aragorn and turned his hand to two Hobbits who smiled back, "And Merry, Pippin, here is Wanderer swordsman, Annoc, Son of Lord Renenald, warlord of Gondor."  
  
"And Lady Laurel, the fair elf of Lorien," continued Legolas after Aragorn words. Annoc turned furiously at the trouble elf. Legolas smiled uninterestingly at Annoc's eyesight.  
  
"You're half blood!" cried Merry.  
  
"I never met any half blood who looked smartly liked you," cried Pippin with the same high voice as Merry.  
  
"Smart? You think that?" asked Annoc with cross arms. He turned his furiously eyes from the elf and gave his fully attention to the two Hobbits.  
  
"You're the fairest man on earth I met, Sir Annoc, liked Lady Galadrial as a man," said Pippin.  
  
"Thank you, my dear friends," smiled Annoc. The angry feeling slowly disappeared from his mind. But for Legolas, only the smile planted on this fair man could bright his heart.  
  
"I think you must be hungry now, let's find better place," said Merry before he took Annoc's hand and let the way.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
After the meal, Merry and Pippin told them their journey and also the last battle of Boromir.  
  
"Boromir jumped from the woods, fought bravely with that orcs. He killed many of them but the rest kept on attacking him. They shot a rain of arrows. This great horn blew over the woods. When there was no answer only the echoes, the orcs attacked again. I can't fully remember and my mind turned black. My last memory was Boromir leaning against the trees, trying to plunk the arrow," said Pippin. His voice was shaken.  
  
"He's dead," said Aragorn sadly, "I'm sorry not to be there on time."  
  
"He did save us until his last minute," said Merry and shed his tear from his eyes, "I'm so sad about this."  
  
Legolas was also regret about Boromir's death. Even there was a fighting ever occurred between them but Boromir was brave man with good heart.  
  
Elven Prince glanced at swordsman of Gondor and frightened. Annoc's fair face reflected the feeling stronger than any grieve words could explain. His body shivered, his lips trembled, his eyes were absent and his tear poured liked rain.  
  
"Annoc," Legolas called Annoc softly but other persons there turned to Gondor warrior, "Are you alright?" asked Legolas and quickly moved beside Annoc and took his hand closely.  
  
"I," murmured Annoc. He seemed to gain his conscience. But the feeling could not run dry from his heart. He turned to look at his friends who looked back with wonder. Annoc turned to face Legolas and noticed the elf concerned eyes, his sad heart seemed to be warm again. But then, the hatred feeling towards elves returned to his mind, Annoc took his hand from Legolas and stood up at once, "I'm sorry."  
  
Without waiting for a reply, Annoc stepped away from the group and made the fellowships wondered with his action. Legolas seemed to follow the swordsman but Aragorn pulled him back.  
  
"Not now, Legolas, leave him alone for a while. I'm sure that Boromir's death may cause a lot effect to his feeling and made he cried liked that," said Aragorn. Legolas forced himself to stay but his eyes still kept on Annoc.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
The tear had been shed away from the fair face but it still always rained inside his heart. Wanderer Annoc placed his hand on his left chest and felt his heart was still beating but so weak.  
  
"Boromir, you're heartless," said Annoc with shaken voice before he threw this body against the tree.  
  
"I wish every thing would stop here, only me and you being together liked those days," Fair warrior closed his eyes, everything became dark but his mind turned obviously clear.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"You really need to go, don't you," asked Annoc anxiously. Man of Gondor turned to face his beloved with sad eyes.  
  
"Must go, my dearest," said Boromir sadly. He stepped closer to Annoc and raised fair face to face him directly.  
  
"Without knowing exactly where it is," asked Annoc again.  
  
Boromir didn't answer but only nodded quietly. He touched the fair face softly. The body in his arms trembled unbelievable.  
  
"If you have to go, may I follow you, my lord, I can't wait alone here without knowing where you are,"  
  
"Nay, my love, I can't let you follow me," Boromir refused immediately. Even he never wished to be at anytime away from his beloved, but he couldn't let his heart to be in danger.  
  
"Boromir!" cried Annoc unbelievable. Lord Boromir never refused anything he had asked.  
  
"I can't let you go with me, my love," said Boromir and placed his lips on Annoc's brow. He took the tremble body of his beloved into his arms, "Please forgive me, I love you more than I can let you be in danger."  
  
"My lord," murmured Annoc before buried his face at Boromir's warm chest. Flood of tear rained through his face.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
The gentle touch woke Annoc up. The handsome face of Legolas was so closed. His slender fingers wiped the tear away from the fair face.  
  
"I'm worry about you," Legolas said softly with concerned voice, showing his real feeling toward this man.  
  
"Thanks," answered Annoc shortly before he slowly moved his body away but the elf took his body closed into his heart.  
  
"Annoc, your heart is breaking, I can sense that," whispered Legolas. He untied the scarf, released the beautiful golden hair in the air and stroke softly. Their two eyes exchanged deeply.  
  
"My heart is in pain," said Annoc softly. He laid his head on the elf shoulder.  
  
Legolas covered Annoc's tremble body closed to him. He could feel the grievous feeling deep inside Annoc's heart. Annoc said nothing, he only laid his face quietly against Legolas' shoulder, seemed that he tried to recollect his absent minded back. The Elven Prince wanted to soothe Annoc so much but the burning desire in his heart ordered him to raise the fair face and leaned closer.  
  
Suddenly, Annoc pressed his hands, pushed his body away on the elf warm chest, "Let me go, Legolas."  
  
"Why so?" asked the elf. Legolas still did not release his hand, "Can't I replace the person in your heart?"  
  
"Never you can replace him, he will forever be in my heart, excuse me," answered Annoc angrily with high voice and tried to go away.  
  
However, the Elven Price did not release his arm but pulled Annoc back to his body. Legolas held Annoc's shoulders firmly before he placed his lips passionately on Annoc's sweet lips.  
  
Annoc resisted hard and managed to put his lips away, "Let me go, Legolas, I command you now!" cried Annoc and returned his furious eyes to the elf keen eyes.  
  
"You can't order me or command my heart!" said Legolas with high voice just the same tone as Annoc.  
  
"So let my dagger command you!" Annoc brought the dagger from his waist, forced in front of the elf fair face. Legolas released his arms reluctantly.  
  
At that time, the other fellowships of the ring walked to that place, noticed Annoc with dagger in his hand pointing right at Legolas' neck. Merry and Pippin opened their mouths with fright but Aragorn and Gimli were about to laugh.  
  
"Annoc, what are you doing? Don't kill Legolas!" cried Pippin. Annoc turned uncertainty before he tucked his dagger back and stepped away.  
  
"That's nothing to worry about, my dear friends, we have something miscommunication," said Legolas. He smiled sweetly to Annoc, did not care Annoc actions at all.  
  
"We? You misused the word, it must be you and me, not we!" said Annoc before he turned his face to Legolas. However, the elf just smiled back uninterestingly and took his finger on his lips. Legolas seemed to recover the sweet gentleness of Annoc lips that had just sensed.  
  
Annoc fair face turned red in sudden, he quickly slipped away unbearable. Both Hobbits seemed to understand nothing about the case. They looked the elf and another half elf before they followed the half elf. Gimli shook his head and grinned at his dear friend. The dwarf closely followed both Hobbits.  
  
Aragorn stepped beside Legolas. His smile was still on his face. "Make love not war, my friend."  
  
"That's not my fault! Never I wish to end like this," cried Legolas. He shook his head unbelievable himself as well. But the sweet taste from Annoc's lip kept lock in his heart.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
End #4  
  
What'd you think? Please review.  
  
----------------------------------------- 


	5. Annoc's Secret

Hello again, my dear friends. I don't want to say much here and hope you will not kill me after you read this chapter ^ ^  
  
I never own Lotr characters.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
#5 Annoc's Secrets  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
The Grey Company and Annoc went to meet Theoden King again before Gandalf insisted to go to Orthanc and met Saruman.  
  
Every word from Saruman seemed to have great effect to human mind, however, it turned worthless while Gandalf was there. Saruman could not be able to convince anybody and turned furiously. He refused the negotiation and yet, he could not beat Gandalf and crawled back inside the tower.  
  
Just that moment, a globe of crystal dark was thrown from the above window, passed closely to Gandalf's head.  
  
"Wormtongue, ill aimed," said Gandalf and took a glance back at Pippin. "I'll take that," Gandalf went down to Pippin and took that globe.  
  
"Let us go," said Theoden King. He turned his back, followed Gandalf down the steps. Eomer, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas were about to go down as well.  
  
Annoc the brave was the last person who went down the steps. However, warrior intuition told him to turn back to Orthanc. His keen eyes noticed one arrow pierced through the wind right to the group, directly at the back of the Elven Price.  
  
"Legolas!" cried Annoc. But his warning was too late to aware the elf. Annoc body moved before the order from his mind. He also did not know whether it was the repay to the debt for the elf who had once saved his life or it was the command from his heart. He seemed to know the answer when the arrow shot to his right shoulder.  
  
The crying of anger roared that place. The pain ran to his body while the golden warrior plucked out the arrow. He only heard Gandalf furious voice and the bright light from his staff before his mind turned dark.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Fate is hard to break, I know that," murmured Legolas to himself. He looked the fair face of Annoc who rested in the bed at Medusel.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and thought back to the day they faced Saruman. Annoc covered him from the arrow. Actually, it was aimed to Theoden King but the long way and strong wind made its changed its way to Legolas. Warrior of Gondor was hurt quite badly so Legolas took him to Edoras at once.  
  
Blackwind, the black horse did not hesitate the elf and ran fast along the wind. All the way to Edoras, even the man in Legolas' arms fell unconscious but his saying came clearly from his mouth.  
  
"Boromir, Boromir," whispered Annoc, however, it made Legolas a lot worry. Even Annoc lost his conscious, his words kept on flowing, "I'll go with you."  
  
"I won't let you go, never!" cried Legolas before he tightened his arms, pulled Annoc closed to his warm chest, "I love you, Annoc of Gondor, I won't lose you."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
The sound of movement pulled the elf mind back to his body. Legolas turned to see Annoc who slowly opened his eyes, and lifted his hand to the wound at his shoulder.  
  
"Where's here now?" whispered Annoc.  
  
"Edoras, Golden hall of Medusel, you're injured by the poisonous arrow," Legolas threw his body on the bed and took Annoc's hand in his, "You saved me, can you remember?"  
  
"Edoras, here, where's the others?"  
  
"Hope to arrive here soon, I took you here before others," Legolas lifted Annoc's hand to his lips. His eyes were so warm and made Annoc felt released. The unending war caused so much weary for both mind and body.  
  
"I paid you, Legolas, I do not have any debt with you now," said Annoc before he closed his eyes. He did not notice the sweet smile from the elf fair face.  
  
"You have, Annoc," said Legolas. He was about to laugh when he saw Annoc opened his eyes just at once.  
  
"What again? Anything I do remain with you!" Annoc cried out angrily. Even his body was hurt but in his heart, never he fell for anybody especially the elf one liked Legolas.  
  
The smiles planted Legolas fair face, "Of course, you have, because you take my heart, dearest Annoc. If I fall for anybody, give my only heart to that person, I will always love and cherish my only dearest for all my long life!"  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Annoc got up from his bed at once. Legolas supported his beloved and held Annoc closed to his body.  
  
"Why you get up that fast, you need more rest," said Legolas.  
  
"Tease me, don't you, why you say that?" asked Annoc.  
  
"I'm saying from my true heart. Or you wish me to say again that I love you, Annoc my dearest, Wanderer swordsman of Gondor, Son of Lord Renenald and Lady Laurel, well, I might say wrongly," Legolas slowly supported Annoc to stand up. The fair Gondor warrior gazed at the elf fair face suspiciously.  
  
"Your words confused me, I don't understand," said Annoc. He tried to push Legolas' arms away but he could not. Legolas still held Annoc closed and took him to the window.  
  
"Really?" laughed Legolas and looked back at Annoc fair face. His golden hair shimmered beautifully. "I love you, that's true. However, something still kept in your heart, why don't you tell me?"  
  
"Which one?" Annoc exchanged his look to the elf eyes.  
  
Legolas smiled back, returned his sweet eyes full of love and tightened his arms. He lifted his hand to the fair face of Annoc, slowly stroke his cheek and stopped at the bright red ruby at his brow. "The elf charming spell had so strong power. I'm sure this spell belonged to Lady Laurel, your fair mother, I'm no longer wonder why Aragorn's mind turned clear when he looked at you for a long time. Even my eyes, I was attracted by your unearthly beauty and fell for you liked this."  
  
"Aragorn?" asked Annoc and raised his eyebrow in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, my dear," smiled Legolas, "Don't you know that your beauty had a great effect for mortal man, even me, as an elf, I still fall for your beauty."  
  
"You made me uneasy," Annoc tried to pull himself from Legolas' arm but he failed.  
  
"You don't return your answer," Legolas looked at the fair face in his arms.  
  
"Which one?" Annoc looked deeply into Legolas sweet eyes.  
  
"Why don't you tell me that you're a woman!"  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
End #5  
  
Well, don't get shock, OK, as I said since my first chapter, a little slash can be found, heheehe, sorry for those who liked slash fiction, please understand ^ ^  
  
Thanks you for being with me, reviews are more than welcome.  
  
----------------------------------------- 


	6. Am I Dreaming?

Hello my dear readers, I hope you will not upset with this chapter. Here you will find the answer why Annoc acted as a man and Boromir knew about this or not ^ ^  
  
Lotr characters always belong to JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
#6 Am I Dreaming?  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Theoden King and his company camped at the feet of Misty Mountains again. But tonight, Aragorn could not sleep because of his confused mind. He lean his back against the tree. The Heir of Isildur thought of Arwen, she was always in his heart. Even there was unending war coming after him and he was about to forget his true heart.  
  
Or it was because of another person who he became closed with and who always fought beside him. Aragorn thought of Arwen fair face for a short while and suddenly turned this mind to that person.  
  
Wanderer Annoc of Gondor, his fair face kept on haunting his mind and made him forgot the woman who he loved. Aragorn hope that Annoc would be fine. He recalled his memory to what had happened at Octhanc. Annoc used his body covered the arrow for Legolas.  
  
"Annoc!" cried Legolas. He ran to hold Annoc who almost fell at once.  
  
Warrior of Gondor used his last strength to pull the arrow from his shoulder. He turned to face the elf who held his body to his chest.  
  
"I pay you now," said Annoc with broken voice.  
  
"Annoc!" Legolas cried in disbelief. Even the time closed to the death, this Gondor man still hold his pride.  
  
"Poisonous arrow!" Aragorn cried after he examined the arrow.  
  
The heart of the Elven Prince almost broke apart. He pulled away the shirt from Annoc who already fell unconscious, opened the naked shoulder full of blood. Legolas placed his lips, sucked the poison from that wound at once.  
  
The golden hair of Gondor warrior turned red from the blood, Legolas spitted the poisonous blood about three times before Gandalf went back to see Annoc.  
  
"Enough, Legolas, you will take all his blood now," said Gandalf. He touched the elf shoulder to tell him to stop. The White wizard examined the wound and signed, "It left no poison now, Legolas, but it can be worse if he is not cured at once," said Gandalf while Legolas covered the wound by the white scarf.  
  
"Let's hurry," said Theoden King. Legolas nodded his head and lifted Annoc's body. He quickly ran down the steps.  
  
Blackwind, the black horse seemed to know the incident, he waited at end of the steps. Legolas jumped to the horse and said some words in Elvish to Arod. His horse seemed to understand.  
  
"You can go first, Master Legolas, with the speed of Blackwind, only count as the second from Shadowfax. You will reach Edoras within a day or two, take our brave warrior there and save his life,"  
  
"Yes, Lord" answered Legolas. He bowed his head to Theoden King. Aragorn and Gimli walked to the elf who turned to look at his friends, "I'll wait for you at Edoras."  
  
"We'll follow you soon, good luck Legolas," said Aragorn. Gimli nodded his head and told Legolas by his eyesight that he needed to be hurry now. Legolas smiled back to his friends before he rode away and that was the last moment Aragorn saw Legolas and Annoc.  
  
Aragorn just recognized that Legolas attitude was quite strange. He seemed to halt for the first time he touched Annoc's shoulder. The elf keen eyes kept on the fair face of Annoc with the sign of unbelievable. But it was just only for a short while, Legolas gained his sense and knew what he should do. He continued drew the poisonous blood from that wound again.  
  
The Heir of Isildur thought about it over and over again with wonder. Finally, he looked up in the night sky full of bright stars. His strong heart was trembled with his concern for the warrior of Gondor.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
The field turned golden when the evening sunlight planted its color. The two bodies in each other arms seemed to be united into just one person. The soft lips tasted sweetly and Lord Boromir did not want to remove his lips at all.  
  
"I do love you so much, my dear Annoc," whispered Boromir before he tasted that sweet lips once again.  
  
"My lord, are you sure you feel this to me?" asked Annoc.  
  
"Why do you wonder?" Boromir lifted the fair face and looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"You know by heart," answered Annoc.  
  
"Even you're beautiful liked a maiden but you're a man liked me. My father surely never accept you." said Boromir, "He must turn mad if he know that I want you to be my wife," laughed Boromir.  
  
"I think that so," laughed Annoc.  
  
"I have a dream, Annoc. If you're a woman, it must be great. However, you are a man, I still give you my only heart, just only you, my dearest," Boromir kissed Annoc's brow above the red ruby at the golden circlet before he returned the sweetest eyes to his beloved.  
  
Annoc returned his smile to his lord, "If so, kindly see me again, my lord," said Annoc before he stepped back from the warm arms. His eyes full of love looked at Boromir.  
  
The soft wind blew the golden hair. Annoc the fair lifted his hands to the golden circlet slowly took it from his head. Boromir stared at his beloved fair face unbelievable and turned to rejoice.  
  
"My dearest, Annoc, I'm not dreaming, am I?" Boromir moved himself closed to his beloved and touched the fair face softly.  
  
"You're not dreaming, Boromir, my lord, I love you," Annoc could say no more because Boromir lips stopped every words.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"How do you know that?" said Annoc, he looked back Legolas in disbelief. However, the elf seemed to be so pleased and tightened his arms.  
  
"When I tried to remove your poisonous blood from your shoulder," smiled Legolas, "I'm sorry to touch your body, my lady, I just want to save you. Can you tell me, my dearest, I want to know everything that is left in your heart," said Legolas straightly.  
  
Annoc signed before she stepped from Legolas' arms. She slowly took the circlet from her head. The golden hair shimmered brightly, the fair face seemed to have no change but without the red ruby, Legolas blue eyes could absorb more beauty of Annoc as a lady.  
  
"Lermia is my name. My mother seemed to know that someday, she might be taken away. She wanted me to be with my father and as you know, my father was a Warlord of Gondor, a son might be better than a daughter. My mother put the charming spell in this ruby and they raised me as a boy. When the elves took my mother away, my father fooled them that I was his son from his former human wife and also, when I was young, my hair was dark, not golden yellow liked now. The elves went away with my mother but that still caused great pain to my father and me.  
  
"I understand your feeling and I never feel angry why you hate elves," said Legolas, "But the spell in your circle was so strong for those who fell for your beauty."  
  
"You're right, in the ruby, there is my mother's spell. It can turn the mind of those who took a deep look at me and covered my feminine appearance," said Annoc or Lermia, "Never I want to put the charm on Aragorn, he's my friend and I think that he looked at me as a friend."  
  
Legolas laughed before he stepped closer to his beloved. "Friend, of course, Lermia my love, I'm sure that the charming spell will take effect when anybody look at you as a woman. However, Lady Arwen is always in Aragorn's heart," Legolas smiled sweetly as he said, "If Aragorn fell for you and did not care that you are a man or a maiden, at that time, he might be released from the charm. And if it really happens, he and I must have some trouble."  
  
"Don't say that, I feel uneasy," signed Lermia before she tried to push her body from Legolas' arms but he did not release her, "Please let me go, Legolas," Lermia looked at the elf who returned with the sweetest sight.  
  
"You make me insane, my love," murmured Legolas.  
  
"Never I wish to hurt you, but I need to tell you that my only heart already gave to Lord Boromir. Even he's gone, I can't change my feeling," said Lermia. She felt so guilty when she saw the Legolas eyes full of pain.  
  
"I know and I will never change my feeling for you. I don't care how long it will take, but my heart will always be with you, my lady Lermia," said Legolas. He placed his fair face on Lermia's shoulder and held her body to his chest.  
  
"Legolas," whispered Lermia in the warm arms of the elf.  
  
"Let me cure your pain in your broken heart. Never do I want you to be in sorrow and pass me away," Legolas stroke her hair softly. Lady Lermia said nothing but only buried her fair face at the elf warm chest. Legolas tightened his arms to assure his beloved that he would never let her go again.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
End #6  
  
Thanks you for reading my story, please reviews.  
  
----------------------------------------- 


	7. Until we meet again

Hi, well, I need to say that this one is the final chapter. Happy ending or sad ending, I can't say but I know you can imagine that ^ ^  
  
Thank you for all my dear readers and your kind comments. I love you all.  
  
I never own Lotr characters, they belong to JRR Tolkien.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
#7 Until we meet again.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Blackwind ran to his master and nuzzled against Annoc's neck.  
  
"Sorry to make you worry, Blackwind, I'm alright now," Lermia in Annoc, man of Gondor gently said and stroke Blackwind dearly.  
  
"Your friend journeyed to Edoras without any rest, I'm sure he's worry about you," Legolas said and stepped closer. His warmed eyes placed on the unearthly beauty of his beloved. Even now, she was in the body of Annoc, the brave man, his love always be the same.  
  
Lermia sensed that feeling from Legolas' eyes. She sudden stopped and turned to look at the elf. Her broken heart was beating faster with strength.  
  
Legolas lifted his finger along the fair face of his beloved and slowly bent his face closer. However, the sound of galloping stopped him. Annoc stepped away from Legolas and turned to see the group of horsemen coming straightly.  
  
"Aragorn! Gimli!" Annoc cried and slowly moved in front of Aragorn and Gimli.  
  
"You look fine, my friend," greeted Gimli.  
  
"Very fine, thank you," answered Annoc and smiled to both Gimli and Aragorn. However, Aragorn seemed to be stunned with that smile.  
  
"We should talk inside, I guess that you must have some urgent business and journey here before the King Company," said Legolas before he turned to Aragorn and then gave his glance to Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Lady Eowyn arranged the meal and room for the company. During the conversation, she was shocked to know the news about their journey to the Path of the Dead.  
  
Not only Lady Eowyn, but also the fair face of Lady Lermia or Annoc suddenly turned pale when she heard about this dead path. She turned to look at Legolas and knew at once that he might follow Aragorn. She could sense his determination.  
  
That time, her heart was shaken. She heard the crying from her heart that told her how much she felt for Legolas.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Gimli turned to his friends amazingly before he walked back to his lodge alone. Aragorn was called by Lady Eowyn and Legolas excused himself to Annoc other ways.  
  
The dwarf understood the feeling of Lady of Rohan toward the heir of Isildur. With her eyes full of love and care for his friend, Gimli felt so sorry for Aragorn who might hurt this great Lady.  
  
Then, Gimli turned to other sides of the hall, Legolas, his friends was walking with Annoc of Gondor. Their golden hair flew along with soft wind. The dwarf eyes stared at Annoc in disbelief. He felt that the fair face of Annoc seemed to be so graceful liked a beauty of a maiden, strangely different from Annoc he usually knew. Gimli gazed at Annoc again but this time, something seemed to cover his eyes and his mind turned white in sudden.  
  
"Too much weary, may be," complained Gimli to himself before he went inside his room.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
At the window, around the quiet corner in golden hall of Medusel, Legolas, the Elven Prince of Mirkwood, felt so sad when he noticed the sorrowful face of Lady Lermia. He took her hand in his and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"I know what you like to say," whispered Legolas, "I wish to be with you, my lady, but deep in my heart, I know that my quest is yet unfulfilled."  
  
"I understand, Legolas," said Annoc before she looked at the fair face of Elven Prince.  
  
"Even so, you will always be in my heart. Will you wait for me, my love? When that time comes, we'll be together for the rest of our lives," said Legolas.  
  
Lermia did not answer. She turned her face away to hide her sorrow. Legolas lips curled into a smile. He turned Lermia to face him and looked directly into her eyes.  
  
"You don't answer me, I take it as you agree to wait for me," Legolas grinned. Lermia knitted her brow.  
  
"I did not yet say that I will wait for you, don't take on your side," said Lermia just immediacy.  
  
Legolas laughed at Lermia's attitude. Even when she was in Annoc, man of Gondor or Lady Lermia, the fairest woman on earth, her habit had never changed.  
  
"You!" Lermia cried out angrily. She tried to push Legolas away but he did not release his arms.  
  
"When you get angry, you always run away from me. But tonight, I won't let you go," Legolas smiled sweetly. He was about to laugh again when he saw Lermia fair face turned in wonder.  
  
Legolas did not wait for any word from his beloved. The fair elf placed his lips on the sweet lips of Lermia deeply. Legolas seemed to know the answer when the body in his arms did not reject his passionate kiss and pulled him close to her as well.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
The sun was not yet risen high in the sky but the company was ready to depart. Lady Eowyn bid them farewell and wished them a good speed. Her fair face turned worry and pain of love for Aragorn.  
  
Not that far, Legolas and Lermia who dressed as Annoc said farewell to each other with the feeling not much different from the nearby couple.  
  
"My heart will always be with you, my dearest," said Legolas.  
  
"I'll be back to Minas Tirith. I wish to meet you there and when that time comes, I'll give you my answer," said Lermia sadly. Her feeling was not much different from the time Lord Boromir journeyed to Rivendell. She wished to say more but no word could pass through her lips, "I bid you farewell and good luck."  
  
"Farewell, my dearest," said Legolas before he leaned himself to Lermia and placed his lips to her lips. Legolas didn't care for the other eyesight at all, "I love you, Lermir," said Legolas. He pulled her body to his chest for the last time before he reluctantly released his arms and walked to his horse. His eyes still kept on the fair face of his beloved liked he wished to keep her unearthly beauty locked inside his memory eternally.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Aragorn, Heir of Isildur did not turn to look at Lady of Rohan again. There was a great pain in his heart that he could not return her feeling. Until they passed the gate, Aragorn noticed Legolas looked back. The elf eyes were full of love and sorrow. Then, Aragorn decided to turn back. Lady Eowyn still stood there.  
  
But the person stood beside her was strangely familiar. He was not Annoc, Gondor warrior he usually knew but Annoc who turned to be the fairest Lady on earth with radiant from her golden hair. Even the far way made great distance but Aragorn could still see her fair face full of sorrow and love for the Elven Prince.  
  
At that time, Aragorn seemed to understand everything.  
  
Before the company would hasty rode away, Aragorn looked at his friends, Gimli the dwarf and Legolas the elf, they both were still always be by his sides, fearless for any danger. His brave heart regained courage.  
  
With the Path of the Dead and the great fate lied beyond, they were waiting for Aragorn, Heir of Isildur until the time when the real King returned to his throne.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
End #7, Final Chapter  
  
Thank you so much for being with me and hope to see you again in my next story ^ ^ I love you all.  
  
----------------------------------------- 


End file.
